Betrothal of the Elves
by Eneth nin Galasriniel
Summary: This got deleted so this is the new, edited version. Legolas was betrothed to Lady Galadriel's son, Landion. Is there more to the story than just two new lovers? Read to find out about this betrothal between Legolas and "Harry."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

_-The War of the Ring has not and will not happen in this._

Betrothal of the Elves

Eneth nin Galasriniel

Word Count: 1,159

**Author's Note: ****UGH THIS GOT DELETED AND I JUST NOW GOT A LAPTOP THAT IS ACTUALLY MINE SO I WILL BE REPOSTING THIS. I'M ALSO EDITING THIS SO IT WILL TAKE A LITTLE TIME TO GET ALL THE CHAPTERS OUT, THANKS AND PLEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AGAIN! :)** This an AU story, just to tell you guys! 

_**Also, I have no idea what Legolas' age is! So I guessed.**_

–

**Legolas Point of View**

–

"Legolas! Pay attention," Thranduil snapped at me.

I shook my head, "Sorry, what were you saying?" I couldn't remember anything my father had said and apparently he had noticed.

He looked at me in disbelief. "I was telling you that you should be getting married soon and that maybe I should arrange you a betrothal."

I looked at him quickly, "What brought this on? Why the sudden interest in me getting married?" I said calmly, but on the inside I was panicking. I can't get married now! I had barely been outside of Mirkwood and I'm only 900 years old.

My father took a deep breath, "Well, I have actually been considering it for a while now, but I didn't know if you were ready or not. After all your training and the way you have matured into a calm, level-headed elf, I thought maybe now was the right time." He took a seat and looked out the window, "You know I was married at 1,000 summers and I don't want you to wait too long. Aragorn has already been married to Arwen last summer and all the elves your age have, too."

I considered what my father said. Sure, all the elves have been married recently and I was the last one in the city to be single, but that doesn't been I have to get married now, does it? He said he thought me to be level-headed so I need to act that way and not outrightly tell him no. I hope this doesn't backfire.

"Ada, I don't think that is such a bad idea, and I will consider it, but does it have to be so soon? Can I not wait at least a few more summers or maybe until I am 1,000 years of age, like you were?" I walked over to the window so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye, because I always give in when I do.

I heard him get up and felt his hand on my shoulder, "Legolas, if you were to agree to get married, why wait? That is the whole point of me telling you to get married now and not in a few summers. I think it will be best for you to get married now. How do you feel about marrying a non-elf?"

Wait, what? I looked at him, "What? Why would I marry a human? I mean I have nothing against mortals. I love Aragorn like he is my brother, but I couldn't do what Arwen did and sacrifice my immortality. I haven't grown up with humans like Arwen with Aragorn, so I couldn't adjust to being a mortal! How do _you _feel? Lord Elrond didn't want Arwen to marry Aragorn, but you want to hand me over to some mortal I don't know?" I couldn't believe this. His level-headed son was no more.

I went to walk out the door, but my father's voice stopped me in my tracks. "I love you, Greenleaf. You know I do, but I was considering all the options. Unfortunately all the elf princesses are taken and I only want what's best for you. I was thinking Eowyn of Rohan or.."

He pushed it now. "STOP! I will not be marrying Eowyn or any other mortal! I thought I just told you that I can't live like a human! If I am to marry so soon it will have to be to an elf." I turned around, "I'm sorry, ada, but I feel you are pushing this too far. You just brought this up and now you want me to die in 60 some years and leave you!" I shook my head and walked out of his study.

***5 weeks later***

I was sitting in my favorite tree in the garden looking at the flowers below. My father had been unusually quiet since I had blown up at him weeks ago. A few hours after that incident I had went to apologize, but he had accepted it as soon as I said it and told me that it had been his fault anyways. If that wasn't sending warning bells, then this morning when I had been told, by a guard, that I was to go to ada's study before dinner, then this did.

I saw the sun start to set and hopped out of the tree. I walked to ada's study and knocked.

"Come in," Well, didn't sound like anything unusual was occurring so far.

I opened the door and walked in to find my father sitting at his usual place.

He was holding a letter and I wondered if it had anything to do with him requesting me, I soon found it that it did.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Legolas. I have some very important news to share with you."

Okay? I went to a chair and sat down. "Yes, ada?"

He sighed, by the way, that isn't a good sign. "You know how I said you should consider getting married soon?"

Well, my interest is officially sparked. "Yes, ada, I remember. Does this have anything to do with that?"

He nodded, "Yes." He looked me in the eye, "Well, you are now officially betrothed to someone."

My eyes widened, "What? I thought we were going to discuss this! You can't just marry me off to someone without my permission." This was outrageous.

His eyes hardened, "I can and I have. I'm sorry Legolas, but you weren't taking me seriously and I took matters into my own hands."

I looked at him in confusion. How was I not taking him seriously?

He looked at me with determined eyes, "You are to marry Landion of Lothlorien son of Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel."

Okay, doesn't sound so bad.. WAIT! SON?

_A/N: I like the idea of a betrothal between Harry and Legolas so I went with it! Please review and in this Galadriel has a son._

_**Landion means broad (yeah idk I liked the name..) **_

_**Pronouced: Lahn-dee-on **_

_Please review and tell me if you like this!(: _

**I'm still mad about this being deleted. :(**

_-Lauren! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel  
Title: Betrothal of the Elves  
**

_**A/N: Well here is the new second chapter, edited. Thanks for the reviews guys! :)**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy. :)**_

_**This is mostly a filler because you need to know what Legolas thinks of this and that's pretty much all that happens in this chapter, sorry.**_

**Word Count: 813  
Chapter 2:**

I was to pack my stuff. Pack everything I thought I would need for the journey to Lothlorien and everything I would need while I was staying there. I don't really know what I need so I just packed some tunics and pairs of boots.

What else would I need? How long would I be staying there?

I walked down to the saddled horses and tied my bags to them.

We would be leaving in two hours. In two hours we would leave Mirkwood with my father, four guards, and myself. Of course all the city would be invited to the wedding when it happened, but that could still be very far away. I hope it is, at least.

I walked back to my room and layed on the bed. I wouldn't be seeing this room for only the Valar knows how long. I will be living in Lothlorien if this whole thing goes through and I won't have time to visit Mirkwood for a while.

I still can't believe this is happening right now.

_**Flashback-_

_My father looked at me, __"You are to marry Landion of Lothlorien, son of Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel."_

_I stared at him in surprise. 'SON?' "Ada, you must be mistaken. You said son." _

_He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Legolas, but I'm not mistaken. You are marrying the son of Celeborn and Galadriel. You presented me with no other choices. Either marry a prince or marry a mortal princess. Since you told me you didn't want to become mortal, and I don't want you too, then there were no other options besides Landion. I had sent word a fortnight ago to the Lady and asked her who would befit to marry you and we agreed on her son, the prince, Landion. She has no problems with her son marrying a male and I do not, so we signed the contract a week ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I knew you would think it not wise and try to discourage it. Believe me, if I thought this wouldn't be good for you then I would not have agreed." _

_I had been looking down the whole time he had spoken to me, trying to process what he was saying. I had no problem with marrying the prince of Lothlorien but it isn't something that happens very often, two males marrying. Sure, it's not outlawed and happens from time to time, but I never pictured it happening to me. _

"_Ada, I believe you when you say you think it's for the best and that you think it would be good for me," I looked at him, "but, did you think it might not be something I wanted?"_

_He sighed, "I know I should have consulted you, but what's done is done and you need to accept that sooner or later, you will be married," He stepped away from me, "now go pack your belongings, we leave in two hours."_

_**End of Flashback-_

So not only I am leaving my home; I also am to be married to a stranger.

I looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. It had already been two hours. I went to go out the door, but I remember my mother's necklace and grabbed it. I put it on over my neck and walked towards the horses. At least my mother would be looking out for me.

I saw my father and the guards already mounted on their horses, their not wasting any time. I walked to my horse, Arod, and mounted him. My father nodded to me and started riding, followed by the guards, and finally me.

I stroked Arod and whispered, "Watch over me when we get there. I hope I can at least keep you."

I noticed I was falling behind so I kicked Arod and caught up to my father. We would arrive in Lothlorien in four days.

Authors Note: _So I don't know how long it takes to get to Lothlorien from Mirkwood, but if anyone knows then I'll go back and change this. Like I said, mostly filler, and not my best work, but the story will pick up in the next chapter. See you then. __**Please review! *I'm just keeping my old author's notes from before it got deleted.***_

_-Lauren! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel  
Title: Betrothal of the Elves**

**A/n: Yay chappy 3! ****~~So someone asked me why I made this a Harry Potter crossover and it's because Landion looks like Harry. It's still Harry but with a different name for right now. No one really knows his name is Harry but soon he will be called that, just wait. And there will eventually be back story on how he got to Middle Earth. But know that he is still a wizard. Just changed his name when he became Galadriel's adopted son. Thanks.**

**Anyways, thanks for waiting and enjoy. :)**

Word count: 1,332  
Chapter 3

It was the night before we would arrive in Lothlorien and truth be told I was a nervous wreck.

I had no recent memories of Landion. I know that when I was really little we visited Lothlorien and I played with him but that was almost 700 years ago. He probably had no memory of me for he was younger than me at the time. I had no idea what kind of elf he had turned into or whether he would be an ideal elf for me to marry.

All I had was my ada's trust that everything would work out. I pray to the Valar everything works out for the best.

I spotted the beautiful city coming into view and knew we had arrived. I followed the guards into the forest and looked over at my father. He was looking wistfully up at the city.

He had always loved Lorien.

I was stunned out of my haze by someone clearing their throat. I looked at the elf that had coughed and realized it was Haldir. I smiled and got off Arod.

Haldir smiled back at me and reached out his hand but I hugged him instead.

I had not seen him in what felt like a lifetime.

"Mae Govannen, Haldir."

He smiled and bowed his head.

"Mae Govannen, little Greenleaf."

I flushed at the nickname and remounted my horse.

"I have instructions from the lady to bring you to the throne room. Follow me."

We did as was told and followed him to see Galadriel.

Haldir pushed open the door and me and my company followed after Ada.

I laid eyes on Galadriel and beside her was her husband Celeborn.

I didn't see Landion, not that I knew what he actually looked like.

Galadriel rose and greeted us, "A star shines on the hour of our meeting."

We bowed and she continued, "You have grown, Legolas, since the last time I have seen you."

I nodded my head, "Yes, it has been a while, my lady."

She shook her head, "There need not be formalities between us. We are soon to be family."

I nodded once again, albeit awkwardly, and my father stepped into the conversation, "Galadriel, it is lovely to see you."

"Likewise, I think we have made the right choice here," She turned to me, "I will have a guard show you to your chambers while Thranduil and I have a discussion."

I nodded and followed the elf that had come to show me to my chamber.

I walked into my room and laid my belongings down. I sat on the bed and the elf, who had led me here, spoke, "Dinner will be in an hour. I will be here to lead you to the dining hall." And then he left.

I looked around and noticed it was a very nice room.

I laid back on the bed and fiddled with my mother's necklace between my fingers.

I soon drifted off, tired from the journey.

I awoke from my nap and looked out the window. It was sunset which meant it was almost time for dinner.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

I changed into a green tunic and brown leggings and re-did my braids.

I heard a knock at the door and opened the door. It was the elf from earlier so I assumed it was time for dinner.

"It is dinner time, Prince Legolas."

I nodded and followed him out the door and to the dining hall.

He walked through the doors into the dining hall and I spotted an empty seat beside my father and beside Lady Galadriel.

I made my way over to them and Galadriel greeted me, "I'm glad you have made it, little Prince," and motioned for me to sit in the seat beside her.

I sat down and looked around the table. There was Galadriel and Celeborn and an empty seat beside him.

I wondered who that seat was for and thought it was probably for Landion.

Seeing where I was looking Galadriel confirmed my thoughts, "Landion will be here shortly. He is probably making his way from the library this minute."

So he liked books I take it. Well that is one thing we have in common.

I nodded and looked to my father.

He was staring at me, "What?" I asked.

He just smiled, "I cannot wait for you to meet Landion. I have heard from the guards and residents of Lorien that he is a good young elf, handsome too," he winked.

I flushed and the doors to the hall opened once again.

In walked who I assumed was Landion. He was beautiful. I had never seen an elf, or mortal, who compared to his beauty.

He noticed everyone was looking at him and flushed and hastily made his way to his seat.

On impulse I stood from my seat before he sat down. He stared at me in surprise and slowly sat down.

I realized what I had done and flushed and sat down, too.

I caught him staring at me and gave him a little smile.

He quickly looked away and I just smiled fondly.

This was the Landion I had remembered briefly from childhood, the shy and quite elf.

I looked to my father and he was smiling at me, having caught our interaction, I smiled back at him.

Celeborn was whispering to Landion and Landion only nodded at whatever he had told him and glanced at me.

Apparently it was about me then.

I ate my dinner and soon the dining hall cleared all for ada and I and the Lady and Landion.

Galadriel stood, "Why don't you show Legolas to his rooms Landion?"

I looked to Landion and he looked a little nervous, "Okay, mother."

He started walking and motioned for me to follow him.

I caught up to him soon and walked beside him.

"So, Landion, do you remember me from when we were little?"

He looked surprised that I had spoken but nonetheless answered me, "I remember."

His answer was short and I wanted to talk to him more so I said, "That is when I first learnt to use a bow and I was so excited that I gave you a lesson." I smiled in memory of my childhood.

Landion looked like he was in thought and slowly smiled, "I remember that. I was so happy that someone was teaching me because mother said I was too young to learn and refused to let Haldir show me."

I just looked at him. His smile was beautiful.

I must have been staring at him because he looked away and continued walking.

I flushed, having been caught staring at him.

We continued our walk in silence until we got to my chamber door.

"Celeborn has asked me to meet up with you tomorrow so we can get to know each other. So I will come by after breakfast. Goodnight." He bowed and left.

This was going to be difficult trying to crack him. He was really shy and barely talked. Maybe tomorrow would go better.

I still can't believe that I will be marrying him when we barely even know each other.

I guess that will have to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I'm trying to edit these chapters quickly as I assume a lot of you have already read the majority of these already and just want a new chapter. **

**Story: Betrothal of the Elves  
Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel**

Word Count: 1,129  
Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oops I forgot this. But I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, no copyright intended.

I woke to the sunlight streaming in from the window and a knock on my door.

I got out of bed and strode to the door and opened it. It was the guard from last night, "I came to accompany you to breakfast," he said and bowed.

I nodded, "Let me change my attire and then I will be right out."

I went back into my room and picked out a pair of brown leggings and a gold tunic. I let my hair out of my braids and it flowed freely down my back.

I went back to the door and the guard nodded and I followed him to the dining hall.

Once I was there I layed eyes on Landion already sitting beside Celeborn. His black hair was ruffled from sleep, showing that he had rushed to breakfast and hadn't taken the effort to clean up. I chuckled under my breath at him.

He must have caught my gaze because he flattened his hair down and stared down at his plate.

I walked over to the table and saw that my seat had been changed to beside Landion.

I sat down beside him and turned my attention to him, "Good morning."

He nodded and mumbled, "Good morning."

I sighed and turned to the food in front of me and put some on my plate.

"So, how did you sleep?" I looked up at Galadriel who had asked me.

"Very well, my lady."

She smiled, "What do you have planned for today?"

"Landion and I are going to take a walk together after breakfast." I said and she only smiled.

In my room, I washed my face and braided my hair. I changed into white leggings and kept my gold tunic on.

There was a knock at my door and I opened it and came face-to-face with Landion.

I bowed and he bowed in return and I went out the door and closed it behind me.

"Where to on this lovely evening?" I asked him.

"I want to show you a place," he said and started walking.

I followed after him and we were soon outside.

I breathed in the air and sighed, being outside was my favorite pastime.

We stopped when we came to a tall tree, a nice distance out from the castle.

Landion starting climbing up the tree so I followed him, and we were soon sitting on a branch, huddled together closely.

It was quite for a while until Landion finally spoke, "I always come up here to think. This is my hiding place from the city. Sometimes I need a break from being a prince. The pressure and demands get to me and I am too soft-spoken to ever decline when someone asks something of me, so I just do it," he finished speaking with a sigh, it was the most I had ever heard him say so I made sure to listen closely and think about what he had revealed.

He stared off into the horizon and I answered him slowly, "I understand. My father always expects me to be the perfect son and lead the city by example. Sometimes it does get too much and I wonder how my father does it, how he can live happily with all the commitment of being a king," I looked at him, "But I want to thank you for bringing me here, into your hiding place."

He nodded, "You're welcome," and he turned to me, "and now with the betrothal.."

I looked away, "I know, did you have a say in it?"

"None," he said.

"Me neither. I feel like I'm intruding into your life." I said, letting my feelings be known.

He shook his head, "That's not it at all. It will just take me some time to get comfortable with you. I am very shy and I have never had a relationship."

I knew I looked shocked, "But you are so beautiful."

I saw him flush and I realized I must have said that out loud.

"Thank you," he said with a blush and he looked down.

I could tell he didn't believe me so I put my fingers under his chin and made him look me in the eyes.

"You are beautiful. Don't doubt that."

We continued staring into each other's eyes; I was too afraid to look away, fearing this would never happen again.

I wonder what he was thinking in his head.

I heard a whisper say, "You are beautiful too," and if it wasn't for me having good hearing, I wouldn't have heard it at all.

I smiled at him and he slowly smiled back .

"So, Landion, do you still like hunting ladybugs?" I said mischievously, remembering our time together when we were little.

He flushed and I was feeling brave so I grabbed him by the hand and led him down the tree.

I couldn't help but noticing our hands fit together perfectly and I gave his hand a little squeeze. After a few moments, he squeezed back.

I gave him a smile and pulled him along to where we used to play when we were little.

We stopped in a meadow filled with beautiful flowers of every kind and he looked around in awe.

I smiled, "We used to always play tag in here."

He nodded, "I remember. I haven't been here since then."

I smirked and touched him on the shoulder, "You're it."

He looked at me in surprise and I took off sprinting away from him.

I was laughing the whole time I was running and I turned around and saw him quick on my heels. He was laughing too, and I felt proud that I had made him laugh like that.

Not paying attention to what was in front of me I felt my foot slip and tumbled to the ground.

I just looked up at the sky and laughed.

I felt Landion lay next to me, "Are you okay?"

I turned my head to him and smiled, "Yeah, are you?"

He looked up at the sky, "Yeah. I think I am."

I smiled again and we continued lying there, looking up at the clouds.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: Not much to edit in this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really like having my own laptop I can write whenever I want :) Anyways.. thanks for the reviews, as always.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. **

**Title: Betrothal of the Elves  
Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel**

Word count: 905  
Chapter 5

I walked back to my room feeling lighter than when I had left.

The day with Landion had been nice, to say the least, and I felt like it had opened Landion up a little bit.

When we separated I had felt myself want to give him a hug, but stopped myself in fear of his reaction.

I was back in my room getting ready for dinner.

I decided to braid my hair in one long braid and I changed into a silver silk under robe and a blue velvet over robe. I put on my crown, having neglected to wear it the past few days. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked how a prince should look.

Having no need for an escort, I walked to dinner by myself.

When I walked in through the dining hall door everyone stopped and stared at me. I blushed, even though I was used to this treatment as a prince, and continued my walk to the table. Once again I was seated beside Landion and I smiled inwardly.

He caught my gaze and gave a small smile. I quickly returned the smile and he blushed and looked away. I shook my head fondly and engaged my father in conversation.

"How has your stay been, Greenleaf?" My father asked.

"It's been going better than I expected, ada," I said with a small smile.

He smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, son. I had feared that I had turned you against me with this. I'm thankful you are making the best out of this situation. I'm proud of you."

I beamed, having made my father proud, "Thank you father, I won't let you down."

He nodded and Celeborn motioned for all of us to begin eating.

I felt someone staring at me and looked up to see Landion had been the one who was staring.

He looked away and I wondered what that had been about.

He looked lovely tonight. He had on a silver under robe with a green over robe that matched his eye color. He had his hair braided on the sides with a braid in the back. He was also wearing his crown. It was the first time I had seen him dressed this formal and he looked absolutely breathtaking.

I had an insane impulse to kiss him, right then and there, but I held it back.

Why was I feeling like this?

I continued eating, more confused than ever.

I gasped, pulling myself from my sleep, and sat up. I had been having a very interesting dream about Landion and tried to remember what it had been about.

Landion and I were up in his tree and I had been telling him that I didn't regret coming here and he said he felt the same.

I also said I could find myself falling in love with him and I had been brave enough to steal a kiss.

And that's when I had woken up.

I fell back onto the bed in shock and tried to process the dream.

Was I developing feelings for Landion?

I have barely spent any time with him, so it must just be pure attraction.

I would find out tomorrow by spending the day with him. I fell back asleep thinking of what we would do tomorrow.

I awoke for the second time but this time it was morning. I recalled my dream from last night and remembered that I wanted to spend the day with Landion today so I got out of the bed and bathed.

After I felt refreshed, I dressed in a maroon tunic and brown leggings. I put on a brown over robe and made my way to breakfast.

I sat in my usual place and took the chance to ask Landion about hanging out with me today.

"Landion, would you want to spend the day with me?" I asked him.

He looked at me shocked, "That sounds lovely, thank you for asking."

I smiled, "I will meet you after breakfast at the stables."

He took the hint that we would be riding horses and said, "I will make sure to dress casual. Thank you for inviting me, Prince Legolas."

I shook my head, "It's my pleasure."

We continued eating and I soon found it time to head back to my room to change. I quickly shed my robe and put on my boots. I walked out of the room and headed for the stables, knowing where it was from housing our horses there when we had first arrived.

I spotted Landion already there waiting with what I assumed was his horse and my horse.

I smiled as I approached him, "Thank you."

He nodded, "You're welcome."

"Let us ride." I said and we mounted our horses.

**A/N: I'm saying the horse ride and hang out time for next chapter! Even though the romance in this will be kind of slow in this with Landion/Harry being so shy and innocent, it will pick up a little in each chapter. Thanks everyone and please REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Betrothal of Elves  
Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews everyone :) I never can do a page-breaker right so please either review or PM me on how to do a correct one, thank you. **

Word Count: 1,475  
Chapter Six

(…)

"Let us ride." I said and we mounted our horses.

I kicked my horse gently and we started off in a slow walk. I looked at Landion and saw him petting the horse lovingly.

Riding horses had always been one of my favorite pastimes since I was a young elf and I was glad we shared that sentiment.

"Where are we riding to?" I heard Landion ask me.

I shrugged, "Wherever the horses lead us. I am not completely familiar with this land so I had not planned a specific place. I was hoping we could go to the meadow though." I chanced a look at him and he had a small smile on his face.

"I would like that."

I smiled, "I also packed some food for us to have a small picnic," remembering the basket I had tied to the horse before our departure.

"That sounds lovely." Landion said and we continued riding.

The sun was especially shining today and it was shining brightly on Landion's face.

He looked beautiful in the sun's light and his skin was absolutely glowing.

I felt a smile come onto my face from looking at him.

He caught my glance and for some reason reached out to me with a panicked expression.

I was going to ask what was wrong when I felt my body hit the ground.

Landion quickly dismounted and ran to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned and leaning over me.

I looked around and laughed loudly, "Yes, quite. I was distracted by your beauty and didn't realize I was falling off the horse." I laughed again and I saw Landion blush.

He stood up straight, "Yes.. w-well… Don't do it again." He sputtered.

I laughed once again and reached out for him to help me out. He took my offered hand and lifted me off the ground.

I stood up and dusted off my clothing, "I can't promise that." I said with a smirk.

I didn't know where this straightforward attitude was coming from. Just yesterday I was confused with my feelings. I still was but something in Landion brought forth this part of me, this flirty me.

I heard Landion cough and spotted him already on his horse. I must have been in a daze, thinking about him.

I quickly mounted again and once again we started towards the meadow.

"I apologize for causing your concern." I said teasingly.

He turned red, "Y-you didn't cause me any concern. I just didn't know how I would explain to your father that something happened to you, is all."

I chuckled, "Sure."

He blushed once again and didn't respond.

He blushed quite frequently around me. If I didn't know any better I would say he was embarrassed.

(…)

We arrived at the meadow and I dismounted my horse. Landion followed suit and I unhooked the basket from where I had it tied to the horse.

I unfolded the blanket and spread it across the ground. I motioned for Landion to set down and I picked up the basket and layed it on the blanket. I sat down across from Landion and started unloading the contents of the basket.

I pulled out two small glasses and a container of fruit juice. I poured Landion a glass and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said and I nodded.

I poured myself a glass, and then I retrieved the sandwiches from the basket.

I handed one to Landion and then I pulled out some strawberries.

I took one and took a bite of it. I looked to Landion and saw him eating his sandwich.

I offered him some strawberries and he took them.

"Strawberries are my favorite fruit." He said and I smiled, "I know, Galadriel requested I packed them."

"You told her about our picnic?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't know what food to bring and she helped me." He nodded and ate a strawberry from his hand.

I finished my sandwich and started on my second one.

"Do you miss your home?" I heard him ask.

I considered his question, "I am glad to be away for a while. I haven't been away from Mirkwood since my last visit here. My father is a little overprotective and since my mother's death… well he wanted me around and I refused to leave him alone in a time like that."

Landion nodded understandably, "I don't remember my mother."

I was surprised that he had revealed information from his past to me. Lady Galadriel had told me that his past was a sore subject and I wanted to respect that. I knew that she wasn't his biological mother, though I didn't know the details.

I looked at him sharply, "I'm sorry. I miss my mother but I think it would be easier if I had never known her than to have her and then her be taken from me like she was."

I wondered if that was considered rude and I went to say something when Landion talked, "Yes. I can't imagine the pain you have been through. My mother died before I was one year old and all I remember is that she had red hair. I still do not know what she looked like, nor my father, and sometimes I miss them. I have Galadriel and Celeborn, who may not be my biological parents, but care for me in the same way. I am very lucky they took me in when the Valar sent me…" He cut himself off with a surprised expression, "I have said too much, I am sorry."

I looked at him with concern, but also with curiosity, "I want you to know that you can tell me anything.. if you want to, at least." I added quickly.

He looked at me with an intense expression, "I know and I will tell you eventually. I hope you do not consider me to be rude and that your opinion doesn't change of me for not sharing."

I was stricken, "Never. I understand your need for privacy."

He smiled at that, "I'm sorry for ruining our day with all this depressing talk."

I shook my head, "I'm just glad we are talking."

He blushed, "I'm sorry about that too. I can be a bit shy."

"There's no need for an apology, I like your shyness. It's cute." I said simply and once again he blushed.

I laughed, "Your blushing is also cute."

"I don't blush a lot!" He exclaimed and I just laughed, "You're blushing right now."

He pouted and that made him even more cute. I didn't voice that though thinking I had teased him enough for today.

We finished our food and I packed the food back into the basket.

We mounted our horses and headed back to the stables.

(…)

I walked Landion back to his room after we dropped the horses off at the stables.

We stopped when we came to his door.

"I had fun today. I am glad you gave me the honor of being in your company today."

He blushed, "I had fun too, and it was my pleasure."

I smiled, "Maybe we can do this again another time?" I asked and he replied with, "I would love that, next time make sure not to fall off your horse though," he giggled.

I chuckled, "I told you no promises."

He smiled and I returned it with my own.

"I guess it is time for us to depart." I said, not wanting to leave though.

He nodded.

Giving into my instincts I walked closer to him and gave him a hug, before I pulled away I pressed my lips to his cheek.

I held my lips there for a few seconds and then pulled away.

I looked at his face, hoping I hadn't overstepped my boundaries.

He was blushing but had a smile on his face.

I smiled back and left after saying goodbye.

I walked back to my room, the whole time thinking about how warm his body was and how soft his skin had been.

(.…..)

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I don't know if I wrote this okay so please leave me a review telling me what you think. But YAY they finally hugged and I couldn't help but to add the kiss on the cheek, its just too sweet :)) Next chappy will be up soooon. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Betrothal of the Elves  
Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel**

_**A/N: I want to thank EVERYONE who left me ideas for this story. I really really appreciate it and I think this story is now planned for the most part. If anyone has any questions feel free to PM me or you can just leave them in a review. :) Enjoy! And also *drumroll* LANDION'S POV***_

Word Count: 1,589  
Chapter Seven

(-)

****Landion's P.O.V.****

I sat down on my bed after closing the door.

Legolas had just kissed me on the cheek. We also hugged. I don't know how I feel about that exactly.

I know that I definitely feel _something _for him, but I hadn't put a name on my feelings yet. There was no denying that I had enjoyed the kiss on the cheek but where did that leave us? I was already awkward enough around him and imagine how I will be now.

I remove my outer clothing and lay down on the bed, ready for sleep to come.

(-)

As it so happened, I didn't get much sleep last night. I had lain in bed for most of the night thinking about Legolas. I realized that he has put forth so much effort in getting to know me and he had initiated all of our previous encounters, especially last nights. I had thought of the perfect place to take him last night, and I planned on going with him today.

I got out of bed and went to my wardrobe to change into fitting clothes for the day. I chose my black leggings and my green tunic. I didn't wear my crown because there was no need for formalities between Legolas and I. I brushed my long black hair out and decided on braiding it into a simple braid down my back. I decided my appearance was alright and set out to the dining hall for breakfast and to tell Legolas about today.

(-)

After breakfast I pulled Legolas aside to ask him about today.

"Is there something wrong, Landion?" Legolas asked with a concerned frown.

I shook my head, "Everything is quite alright, thank you. I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind to accompany me to Lady Galadriel's garden today. It is quite a beauty and I have heard that you like nature, as most elves do."

Legolas just stared at me, clearly shocked I had enough courage to actually ask him to be in my company. It made me feel insecure and I began to question my inquiry.

"You don't have to, of course. I-I just thought you might like to, and I wanted to thank you for the past few days."

That must have shaken him from his daze because he stared at me clearly now, "No, no I would love to. I was just a little shocked you had asked me, is all. But I am glad you did." He said with a smile.

I smiled back, "If you don't mind, we can head over there right now."

He shook his head, "Lead the way."

I did as told and I led him through Caras Galadhon to the garden.

When we first set foot in the garden I heard Legolas gasp and turned to see him looking around in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked.

His only response was to nod.

I led him to a bench in the middle of the garden and we sat down.

"Thank you for bringing me here, tis quite beautiful."

"You are welcome."

(-)

****Legolas P.O.V.****

I was still pleasantly surprised Landion had asked me to come with him here but I wasn't complaining. It really was beautiful.

"Lothlorien is all beautiful."

I saw him smile, obviously proud of his homeland, "Yes, but I cannot compare its beauty for I have not been out of this realm."

I nodded, "Neither I have Mirkwood, but for here. Like I said my father is protective. I just wish my friends could have come with me, so I wouldn't be as longing for home."

"Are none of the guests you brought with you considered your friends?" asked Landion.

"Well there is Tauriel. I don't think you have met her. She is the head of the Mirkwood Guard. We have been close friends since birth and she has become a sister to me. You will have to meet her." I declare.

Landion smiles, "I wish my friends would be here to meet you, but alas they are not."

I was curious as to who his friends were so I asked and he replied, "I do not have many friends, since I have never left the city, but I would consider Elladan and Elrohir to be my friends."

I had met the twins and they didn't seem like elves who would be friends with Landion. They were loud and playful while Landion was the opposite.

"I have met them already and I have to say they are very spirited, to say the least."

Landion chuckled, "Yes, they are. My closest friend would have to be Glorfindel though."

I nodded, "I have never met him, but I have heard only greatness from my father."

I thought of what to ask him and chose the least complicated question, "So how old are you?"

Landion looks away from the garden to answer my question, "I am 899 years old. I will be turning 900 summers in a fortnight."

I had thought our age was close together, with us playing together as kids, "I have recently turned 900 years old."

Landion nodded and his expression became serious, "I have thought about our discussion from last night and I think I am willing to reveal some information about myself to you."

I nodded and subconsciously leaned into him to provide support.

"As you know, I am not biologically Galadriel and Celeborn's child. You may be curious as to whom my real parents were but I must inform you that I do not know. All I know is that they were not elves, which makes me technically not a born elf."

I gasped, "How is that possible?"

Landion looked down, "The Valar."

I was even more shocked and confused but before I could voice my next question Landion continued, "I will tell you more details another day. Talking about this makes it more painful that I cannot remember my life before I became an elf. All I ask is that you have patience with me. Maybe it would be easier if I revealed something about my past every time we encountered each other and eventually you would have the full story. Is that okay?" He sounded insecure so I placed my hand, palm down, on his leg.

He looked to my hand and I followed his gaze, "I think it only fair if I reveal something also."

He looked me in the eye and I slowly brought my hand up to where my mother's necklace lay against my neck.

I pulled it out from behind my tunic and unclasped it. I laid it in my palm and showed it to Landion.

"It is my mother's. I cannot make myself give it up. I have worn it every day since her passing. It makes me feel connected to her and like I have a piece of her still with me. It is silly, I know."

Landion looked at me sharply, "No it is not. It is sweet and I am sure your mother is looking down at you happily. I am honored you have shared this with me." He took the necklace from my hands and motioned for me to turn around. I did as was told and felt his warm hands at my neck. He pulled my hair away from my neck and clasped the necklace.

I turned back around to face him and thanked him.

"It is of no problem," he said and then blushed.

I chuckled, seeing more of the elf from the previous day.

I saw the sun beginning to set and realized we had been in the garden for far longer than I had thought.

Landion saw where I was looking and stood up.

"Let me walk you to your talan," I said and he followed me.

We walked in comfortable silence until we got to his door.

"Thank you for taking me to the garden, it was beautiful."

He blushed, "It was my pleasure."

I smiled, "I have to go get washed up for dinner. I will see you there."

I turned to walk back to my room but I felt a hand grab my arm and I turned back to Landion.

I went to ask what was wrong when I got a face full of hair and felt arms wrap around my middle.

Landion was hugging me. He had initiated the hug.

I stood there in his arms before realizing I should probably hug back, so I did.

He let go and looked into my eyes. I saw nervousness there and soon discovered why when he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and hugged him one last time before giving a soft goodbye and departing for my own talan.

Today had gone successfully well and I know now that Landion had liked the hug and kiss on the cheek well enough to return it.

(-)

**a/n: another chapter over! Yay :) please review what you think and if anyone has any more ideas feel free to pm me, thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Betrothal of the Elves  
Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel**

_**A/n: Okay thanks everyone for the reviews! And last chapter I forgot to mention that Tauriel is actually the elf in the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug trailer! So if you haven't seen it, go check it out :) So I read online that after a betrothal elves wait a year to marry so I included it in this..I'm not sure how I will play it out as of yet so if anyone has any ideas then feel free to PM me. Also a huge welcome to **__**Crazy PurpleSage**__** please please go check out her Legarry stories, they are amazing :)) Also, I'm trying to get updates out 5 days in-between the last update. So usually expect an update either 5 days from now, or less. Anyways please enjoy! **_

Word Count: 1,668 (longest chapter yet!)  
Chapter Eight

It had been three nights since Landion and I's events in the garden. We had mostly just seen each other during breakfast and dinner. I wanted to give Landion time to think about his feelings and I thought it best if he did this away from me. And also, I didn't know where else to take him.

I laid in my bed thinking about everything that had happened since my arrival. I had been so adamant about going here, but now that I am here I don't regret it. My father had been mostly right about me finding happiness here; I just had to make Landion believe that too.

With everything going on, I had forgotten about Landion and I's betrothal dinner announcement. Galadriel had thankfully reminded me about it at breakfast and I didn't have anything to occupy my time before then so I am just lying in the bed, as of now.

She had told me to wear my formal attire and my circlet.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet.

I spotted my silver leggings and pulled them from their place in my closet.

I laid them on my bed and looked for a tunic to pair with them. I decided on a light bluish-grey one and my knee high black boots.

I also grabbed a silver outer robe and then looked at my final outfit. It looked fair enough and I resumed my lying on the bed.

I went back to thinking and I thought about the bigger question.

_Could I see myself with Landion for the rest of my life? _

Which the rest of my life would be like an eternity, as elves are immortal.

And if we never got to the point of love then our betrothal would be off as elves only marry for love.

It shocked me that I didn't want that to happen and I realized that a part of me wanted to be with Landion, if only a small part so far.

I had been about the happiest I have been in a while during my time with Landion. I am determined to make this work between the both of us.

_Meanwhile Landion had been having the same thoughts…_

I sighed once again and looked to the ceiling. _Why was it so hard to think about my feelings? _

I had never been in a relationship before so I don't know what to compare my feelings too and how to describe my feelings.

I for certain know that I feel something towards Legolas. I was pretty sure it wasn't just attraction, as I usually don't tend to base feelings on appearances.

I thought back to when I first met Legolas and how I had felt about him and our betrothal.

I recall being nervous as usual but I also remember feeling a slight excitement at knowing I was to be married to this elf. I also thought about all of our times together so far and the first time he had hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. The feeling I had felt was indescribable and it had only been a few moments of contact between us.

I realized, in that moment, that I could see myself with Legolas. I wasn't ready to make a commitment but I could give an effort to make everything work out between us.

***Legolas***

I finished getting ready by braiding my hair. I split the hair into three separate braids: two small side braids which held my hair back from my eyes and a bigger fishtail braid that cascaded down my back.

I looked in the mirror and realized I had forgotten to put on my circlet. I put it on and then placed the betrothal ring, which Galadriel had given me, in my pocket.

I looked in the mirror one last time and then left my room, closing the door behind me.

***Landion***

I looked myself over in the mirror. I was wearing black leggings with an emerald-green tunic and black knee high boots. I also had on a silver outer-robe. I had my hair tied back into a fishtail braid. My golden circlet was atop my head and I placed the betrothal ring in my pocket.

I sighed nervously and made my wall to the dining hall.

***Legolas***

Landion and I had arrived at the same time so we walked in together. The whole dining hall went silent, upon seeing us. Then all of a sudden whispers broke out and there was some whistling from the corner from some very spirited elves that had had a bit too much to drink.

I chuckled and looked over to Landion who was blushing.

I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder, leading him to the table.

"Prince Legolas, Prince Landion," Galadriel said as we were sitting down.

"Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn." They nodded in acknowledgement and I heard Landion repeat me.

I looked over to my father who was smiling at me, "Legolas, Prince Landion."

"Father," I said and nodded.

I heard Landion greet my father and then turned to Galadriel when she had tapped on her glass to get the attention of the hall.

She stood slowly and said, "As you may know tonight we are celebrating a betrothal between my son, Prince Landion," loud applause broke out at his name, "and Prince Legolas," there was applause for me too.

"Landion and Legolas will be exchanging rings tonight to begin the betrothal and make it official. I am most delighted that you elves have come to celebrate with us. Let the dinner begin and I hope all of you enjoy," with that she sat down and the clink of silverware and chinaware was heard throughout the hall.

Not long after the announcement was made, the feast was over. It was time to exchange rings and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

This time Celeborn and my Father stood and motioned for us to stand up also. My father began to speak, "My son, Legolas, has always been ready for anything I choose to throw at him. So when I told him about the betrothal between him and Landion he took it as rationally and calmly as an old wise elf. I wish him happiness in his union and may the Valar bless these two young elves," and with that he sat down.

I smiled at him and felt a tear come to my eye. "I love you, Ada," I whispered and from the smile on his face, I knew he had heard me.

Celeborn looked to Landion with a smile, "Landion has always been a blessing since elfhood. He has been soft-spoken all of his life and when I told him about the betrothal, he was no different. I didn't know if the idea of a betrothal was something he wasn't comfortable with so I kept a close eye on him. Since Legolas has come in his life he has opened up a little and he seems to be happy. I wish him happiness and may the Valar bless the both of them."

I saw Landion tear up and I intertwined our fingers. He looked to me and I smiled. He smiled back and I led him to the middle of the hall where we were supposed to exchange rings.

Galadriel stood once again, "Legolas and Landion present the rings."

I fished mine out of my pocket and placed it on my palm.

She continued, "Legolas, do you accept this betrothal and wish to go through with it?"

"I do," I said without hesitation.

"Landion, do you accept this betrothal and wish to go through with it?"

I turned to Landion and saw him looking slightly uncomfortable. I squeezed his hand in support and he said, "Yes."

Galadriel smiled, "Very well. You may now exchange rings."

I released Landion's hand and lightly held his offered hand in mine. I pushed the ring on his finger and let go of his hand.

Landion did the same and I smiled at him.

There was loud applause and Galadriel said, "May the Valar bless the both of you. You will be joined a year from now."

After the exchanging of rings I had bid a flustered Landion a goodnight with a kiss on the cheek.

To think, a year from now I would be joined with him for an eternity if he wished it.

I planned to make him mine officially after his birthday. I layed down on the bed thinking of gifts I could give him for the courting ritual.

Then I realized I had _no _idea what to gift him for his birthday.

**a/n: Okay so another chapter.. yay :) I have most of the courting gifts thought out but it wouldn't hurt if someone wanted to give me suggestions? Maybe? :) Also when I mentioned in the story that I didn't know where else to have dates at.. I was serious. I would appreciate suggestions in that too. Thank youuu! Anyways thanks for reading and please review! **

**-Lauren :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_This is the first new chapter. The others were just ones I reposted from where it got deleted._

**A/N: Just to clear things up once more for the persistent reviewers: It is Harry. If you would just wait then you would find that out. I said he is still Harry but how can he act exactly like Harry when he wasn't raised in the same circumstances as the actual Harry? The Harry in my story didn't have relatives who hated him nor the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders so obviously he will not act accordingly. He does look like Harry as a matter of fact.. I think I would know, hence it is my story. He has the same features but longer hair.. as elves do. So yes this is a Harry/Legolas story. Also if you would wait long enough then "Landion" will start going by Harry. Now please stop. I already had this deleted once because of ignorant reviewers. - **_**And onto other matters, I wrote this chapter and then my laptop crashed and nothing saved so yay for me I had to write it again. I admit it was much better the first time but I couldn't remember everything. **_

Chapter 9

Words: 2,118

(-)

A couple weeks later I had thought of the best birthday present for Landion. After weeks of deliberation and fretting I now knew what to give him.

I was on my way to ask my father for the gift and I hoped he would say yes.

I knocked on his door and waited for his say to come in.

"It's Legolas."

"Yes, yes, come in," I heard my father call.

I opened the door to his room and entered.

I spotted him standing by the window, looking out to the trees and skyline.

"Father, I have something to ask of you."

He turned to me then and said, "Go ahead, son."

"I'm sure you know of Landion's birthday approaching and his party will be tonight. I have thought of the perfect gift but it belongs to you. I am here to ask if I may have it to give to Landion."

My father looked me in the eye, "Well what is it?"

"The necklace of Girion."

My father's expression turned torn, "I do not know if that is a good idea."

"But ada it will be perfect for him and it is of no use to you! After all it was a mere gift to you as well."

"Yes, but it was a mighty gift and I do not know if I wish to part with it as of yet."

I put on my best begging face and asked one more time, "Please father let me have it! I haven't been able to think of any other gift that would be as of perfect than the necklace. Please."

He sighed, "Fine. If it is that important that you give it to Landion, then so be it."

I smiled widely and gathered my father in an embrace, "Thank you ada!"

He turned to get the necklace and then he handed it to me.

"It's beautiful. Landion will love it." I whispered.

My father smiled, "I hope so. Now go prepare for the party."

"Thank you once again, ada. I love you."

"I love you too, Greenleaf."

(-)

I headed back to my room to get ready for the party and to wrap the gift.

I spotted Landion and quickly changed direction so he wouldn't see me or the gift. He headed towards me despite my efforts. I put my hand, that had the gift, behind my back.

"Hello, Legolas." He said with a smile.

"Hello, Landion. What did you want from me?"

"I was trying to get away from all the party commotion and find some peace and quiet. I thought you might want to go somewhere to talk."

I scratched the back of neck, nervously, "Ehh, I would love to but I'm actually busy right now. Maybe we can go somewhere after the party?"

He looked put off but agreed nonetheless.

I said goodbye and headed towards my room, once again.

(-)

I closed my door with a sigh, "Shew, that was a close one," I muttered.

I placed the necklace under my pillow and decided to choose my attire for the party.

I chose some black leggings and a blue tunic. I braided my hair normally and put on a silver robe.

Once that was done, I picked the present back up. I needed to wrap it. I put the gift under my pillow and went outside to retrieve some leaves.

I quickly found some nice leaves and went back to my room. Thankfully I didn't see Landion again.

I wrapped the necklace in the leaves and got some parchment to write a note.

The note said:

**Landion,**

**I hope you like my gift. It is called the Necklace of Girion. It was my fathers and he loved it so I knew it would be right for you. I'm sorry I couldn't spend time with you earlier so we can go somewhere after your party. I hope you have the best birthday ever. May the Valar bless you. **

**-Legolas**

I tucked the note into the leaves and headed towards the door when I heard a knock.

It was an elf I've never seen before, "Prince Landion's party is about to start. Please come with me to the dining hall."

I grabbed the gift and followed the elf. I put it into my pocket and walked into the hall.

It looked beautiful. It had been decorated just for the party. There were golden leaves hanging everywhere and different flowers on every table.

I saw my father and went over to him.

"Hello, Father."

He turned towards me, "Hello, Legolas. I'm glad you are here. The party is about to start, we are just waiting on Landion to get here."

I nodded, "I just hope he likes my gift."

"He will, son. Gifts are not about the value but about the thought. I'm sure he will love the necklace, and if he doesn't well I would gladly take it back." He said with a chuckle.

I laughed with him, "I'm sure you would."

"Speaking of Landion, he is finally here." He pointed towards the door and I followed his gaze.

I gasped when I saw him. He looked breathtaking.

He was wearing an emerald tunic that matched his eyes exactly. He had on black leggings and a robe that was the same shade green. His hair was braided with little beads woven into it. He was also wearing his circlet. He looked like a true prince.

He walked over to his mother and father first and then he headed towards me and ada.

"Legolas, Thranduil."

"Landion, you look very handsome tonight." I said.

He blushed, "Thank you. I'm glad you made it tonight."

"I wouldn't have missed it." I said with a smile.

We turned when we heard a toast beginning and I saw Galadriel standing up.

She motioned for Landion to come over there and began speaking, "Today is my son's, Prince Landion's, 900th birthday. He has been a joy since the day he came into my life and I don't know what I would have done for all those years without him. Me and my husband are so thankful for him and this party is my way of showing that. I hope you have the best birthday ever, Landion, I love you with my all my heart." She finished.

I saw Landion start to tear up and he gave Galadriel and Celeborn a hug.

He came back over to me after he spoke with some of the other guests.

"I think it is time I give you my gift." I said.

I got the necklace out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Here it is. I hope you like it."

He smiled and tore open the leaves slowly.

He read the note first and then looked at the necklace.

He gasped, "Legolas, you shouldn't have.." He started to protest.

"I wanted too." I said.

I took the necklace from his fingers and went to stand behind him. I clasped the necklace around his neck. "There. The Necklace of Girion. I really hope you like it, I wasn't sure if you would."

"Thank you. And you shouldn't have worried, I love it." He said and then gave me a quick hug.

I smiled, "I'm glad."

I took his hand and headed over to the table for dinner.

(-)

After the party was over, Landion and I left to go somewhere more quiet.

We headed outside to the meadow. It was dark but we knew where we were going.

"So, did you like the party?" I asked.

"I did." He answered.

"I'm glad."

"I have to say that your gift was my favorite though." He said with a smile.

I smiled too, "I'm really glad. It was hard to pick something to give you so I hoped you would like it."

We finally got to the meadow after walking a while in silence.

"Shall we lay and watch the stars?" I asked.

"I would like that." He answered and we both laid on the grass.

After laying there for a while in silence, Landion turned towards me.

"I have something to tell you." He said unsurely.

I looked at him, "What is it?"

"I actually have to tell you two things. You know I said that I don't remember where I came from, which is true, but I do remember one thing from my old life. My real name."

I turned towards him fully, in interest, "Wait, your name isn't really Landion?"

He shook his head, "My name is Landion, here. But where I came from I was called something else, something different."

I nodded, "What is your real name then?"

"Harry. My real name is Harry." He said simply.

"Harry. I like it. Do you wish for me to call you that now?"

"You can but only in private for right now. I don't want to cause any confusion among the other elves."

I nodded, "Have you ever told anybody else that before?"

He shook his head, "No. Never."

I smiled and wrapped him up in my arms, "Well I'm glad you chose to tell me that, _Harry._ You can tell me anything, you know."

He smiled against my chest, "I'm glad because I have something else to tell you, too."

I pulled away slightly and looked at him.

"I am not originally from this world. I was brought here by the Valar. I don't remember anything of the previous world besides my name. I do remember some parts of the Valar, though. The elves that brought me here were Nienna, the Lady of Mercy, and Este, the Gentle. I briefly remember them but I was much too young to remember anything important besides their names."

I gasped, "So you have met some of the Valar elves?"

"Yes, I have when I was a child. I am not originally an elf; I was born human. Galadriel had a vision of me coming to Middle Earth and when I arrived she was there to take care of me. For some reason the Valar gifted me with being an elf and sent me here. I do not know why. I have never asked Galadriel in fear of the answer," He sighed, "So now you know the most important things about me."

I stood up and brought him with me. I embraced him fully, "I'm glad you trust me, know that I would never share your secrets without your permission. If you have anything to tell me, I am here for you."

He nodded and pulled away slightly.

We were really close and I could feel his breath against my lips. I leaned my forehead against his and he closed his eyes.

I was just about to lean in to kiss him when I realized what I was doing. I pulled away and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

He blushed, "It's alright."

"We should be heading back now."

He nodded and we walked back to our rooms in silence.

**A/n: Okay, guys thanks for reading. I hope this is okay and explains some. For the people who complained it is officially Harry now hush. Anyways please review! :) and this is my longest chapter ever! 2k :)**


End file.
